Can you Dance?
by Blondie 20000
Summary: After defeating Brixton, the Hobbs and the Shaws celebrate.


After defeating Brixton, the Shaws and the Hobbs celebrate. The two families drank, partied and got wild. Luke held his bottle and chuckled at his brothers who were close to falling over. Jonah was probably the only sober one. Either that or he can hold his alcohol.

"Your brothers sure know how to have fun."

Deckard leans on the truck and sips his beer. He frowns at the bigger man next to him.

"Seems you didn't get that trait."

"I know how to have fun." Luke says.

"Right." Deckard replied with a dramatic tone.

Both men look at the familiar blonde moving through the crowd. Hattie shines in the moonlight looking more beautiful than ever. She brushes the strands off her face and picks up a bottle.

Jonah places his hand on her shoulder and asks if she's ok? Hattie gulps the beer and answers with a thumbs up.

"Thank you for saving my life." She smiled.

"No need to thank me." Jonah smiled back. "I'm just glad you're ok now."

Hattie really was thankful. If it wasn't for Jonah she would have had no choice but to go for option one and end her life. She turns round and her eyes meet Luke's. She grins and starts walking towards the house.

Luke raises his eyebrow. He puts his bottle down.

"I need to do something." He says.

"Really? Like what?" Deckard asks.

"Family business."

Deckard watches Luke walk off. His tense expression softens. He smiles.

_Family business?_

Deckard scoffs and shakes his head. Does he look like he was born yesterday. He saw his sister giving the signals. He knew where this is going. That idiot Hobbs has a crush Hattie.

It is time big brother did something about that.

Hattie stood in the bedroom looking out of the window. A smile spreads across her lips as she hears a tap on the door.

"Hey." Luke says.

Hattie turns round.

"Hi." She grinned. She tilts her head. Her face goes curious. "What brings you here?"

Luke laughs.

"I think you know the answer to that."

He approaches her. His hands go on her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" He asks now being serious.

"Alive." She answered. She then sighs. "Seriously...I really thought it was all over for me."

"You know me and your brother would have done anything to avoid that option."

"Something you both can agree on."

Luke laughs a little and nods.

"Yeah."

"So...what you going to do now?"

"Brixton was only one of our problems. But..." He shrugs. "...We act when the time comes."

"Just another day on the job."

"Another day on the job." He nodded. "What about you? What you gonna do?"

"Go back to London, visit mum, get the family back together. That's what Deckard would want." She beams. "I want it too." Her hand goes on Luke's waist. Her eyes sparkle. "Can you dance?"

Luke grins thinking back to their interrogation scene.

"Can you?"

"I know quite a few moves."

He wraps his arms around her.

"Like what?"

Hattie pulls him in.

"Tango."

"Tango? Same."

"Really? Might be too fast for you. I think you will struggle to keep up."

"You wanna bet."

The couple spin round and move across the room.

"I say you are more waltz." Hattie smirked.

Luke goes by her side again.

"Cha cha." He smirked.

He sways his hips and encourages her to follow.

"Cha cha. Not bad." Hattie looked impressed. She presses against his board chest. "Are you ready for the next step? It's quite advanced. Might be too much for a beginner like you."

Luke presses his lips against hers. Hattie responds. She cups his cheek and kisses deeply. They both kissed passionately.

Hattie pulls away and gasps needing to catch her breath.

"You ready?" He asks.

"I'm ready."

He lies down on the bed. She gets on top of him.

"What happens in Samoa stays in Samoa." Hattie grinned.

"What happens in Samoa stays in Samoa." He repeats.

They kiss. Both let out a groan. Luke grips on the sheets and lets Hattie do her bit. She moves down and kisses his torso. He let out another groan feeling the need to get out of his clothes. His hard cock pressing against his trousers.

Hattie raises her eyebrow noticing the hard on.

"Off." She says.

He nods.

"Off."

Hattie pulls the trousers down. Then the door bursts open.

"LUCAS HOBBS!" His mom's voice boomed across the room.

Luke's eyes widen.

"Momma."

He quickly pulls up his trousers and puts a pillow in front of him to cover the hard on.

His mom stomps in with the flip flops in her hands. She looks at her son and the woman. Both on the bed.

"You are having sex in your family home." She throws a flip flop at his face. "Shame on you. You should have some respect."

Luke winced as the flip flop hits his face. He blushes with embarrassment. Hattie looks and notices her brother behind smirking.

"Family business huh Hobbs." Deckard smirked. Both Hattie and Luke glare at him. Deckard chuckles. "Did you really think I was that stupid." .

"You're an asshole you know that." Luke growled.

Luke gets met with another flip flop to the face.

"Momma." He winced.

Mom glares.

"That's for language."

**The End.**


End file.
